Express your answer in scientific notation. $8.2 \cdot 10^{-5} + 0.0004 = $
$\phantom{=} 8.2 \cdot 10^{-5} + {0.0004}$ $=8.2 \cdot 10^{-5} +{4\cdot10^{-4}}$ $=8.2 \cdot 10^{-5} + {40\cdot10^{-5}} $ $= (8.2+40)\cdot10^{-5}$ $=48.2\cdot10^{-5}$ $=4.82\cdot10^{-4}$